Sunrise Sunset
by spideynamu
Summary: As the crack of dawn started to peek through her window, its pink rays streaming through the glass, she was preparing for a new day, or at least she hoped, after all every thing begins with a sunrise and ends with a sunset, right?
1. Slowly

**Hello! This is my first ever story so if there are any mistakes, let me know and I'll fix it as fast as I can. Thanks!**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter, the lovely J.K. Rowling does.**

 **Hermione's P.O.V**

Striding along the stone floors of the halls of Hogwarts, my footfalls could be heard, seeing as I was the only one in the hallway, and as I reach the great double doors of the entrance hall I took a deep breath, and walked in.

Faking a smile I looked at the Gryffindor table, specifically at the center, where Harry, Ron and Ginny sat, laughing at what I'd assume was a funny joke from Ron. My heart sank, ever since the beginning of the school year, something felt off about our friendship, as if they were gradually forgetting that I used to be one of their closest friends.

I forced myself to walk over their and gingerly sat down next to Ginny. Immediately the air of happiness seemed to fade, they looked at me and I could tell that I wasn't wanted.

"Hey Mione, nice weather, huh?" said Harry, feebly trying to attempt at conversation, I inwardly cringed, when had we ever talked about the weather, honestly. I gave him a small smile, nodded, and piled a rather small pile of food on my plate.

I quickly ate, albeit a lot neater than what Ron would do, thinking about that I slightly frowned. What had gone wrong, had I done something that I hadn't realized, whatever it was I was determined to find out.

After my plate was clean of food, I quickly gave it a quick scourgify, even though my strings of friendship had been heavily severed I refused to let the house elves do any more work than they had to even if it was one plate at a time.

Muttering an excuse about going to the library I got up, trying not to make it seem as if I was trying to get away from the three but anyone could see that something was off, but as I reached the door and took a glance back nobody seemed to notice that I had even left. I shook off the feeling before anything could happen, and started walking to my safe haven, the only place where I could truly stay sane without any interruptions.

When I arrived at the doors of the library, I walked in and inhaled the comforting smell of the library. I sent a silent prayer to whoever invented books. Thankfully, it was a Saturday so I didn't have to worry about being tardy to class.

Plopping down on one of the chairs I pulled out my Arithmancy book and a fresh piece of parchment and set to work on my essay. But after a few minutes I couldn't concentrate and slammed the book. I packed up all my stuff and headed off to the Gryffindor common room.

When I reached the portrait of the Fat Lady I muttered the password, which was Mandragora, and tentatively stepped in. Usually on a Saturday, I'd be lounging in the common room, writing my essays. While Harry and Ron would be playing a game of Wizard's Chess, in which Harry would be helplessly losing, I'd be at Hogsmeade with Ginny, mocking all the girls with cakey makeup.

A high pitched laughter interrupted my bittersweet reminiscing and I looked up to see none other than Lavender Brown, arm in arm with Ron.

"Won-Won you're so funny! I love you sooo much!" She squeaked, I rolled my eyes at her antics. What did he see in her anyway? Anyone could see that she was just another one of those fake little bimbos, what she lacked in brains she made up for in an unnatural beauty, kind of like the girls in the Witch Weekly magazines.

"Oh honestly Lavender shut your mouth before someone goes deaf! What are you a mouse?" I questioned, covering my ears. Her mouth immediately stopped and she glared at me, Ron seemed to have noticed and looked at me with a look that gave me shivers.

"Don't talk to my girlfriend that way!" he yelled. My fists were clenched, he dare had the nerve to stand up for that whore. I stood up and looked at him, glaring at him.

"You!" I walked up to him, prodding his chest with my finger, "you dare have the nerve to talk to me after you've been ignoring me for weeks on end!" I retorted. He looked taken aback, no one had ever seen me this angry. I take that back I wasn't angry, I was seething.

"At least I don't ignore my so called friends." he muttered just loud enough for me to hear. My eyes narrowed, was that why, was it because I put more time for studying than my friends?

That surely should've been it, tears pricked my eyes. I tried to take a deep breath, trying to force down the tears that were going to betray my eyes. I shouldered past Ron and ran up to the girls' dormitory.

When I reached the doors for the 6th Years, I stumbled, fumbling for the door knob, as soon as I grasped the cool metal, with a jerk of my hand, the door opened. I ran through the doorway and collapsed on my bed. My hands gripped the bedsheets, my knuckles slowly starting to turn white.

I refused to let myself cry but as soon as the first tear was shed, more started slipping down my face. A sudden wave of exhaustion hit me and I let my eyes slip.

 **Narrator's P.O.V**

Hermione Granger, an independent, brilliant, and strong-minded girl, she lived up to her reputation of being the brightest witch of her age, but if anyone had walked into the dormitory while she was at her weakest, they would've found quite a shock, for the stubborn girl had let down her guard.

When she awoke from her dreamless yet uneasy sleep, she had the obvious signs of someone who had just cried, puffy eyes, and her hair was frizzier than usual, but the thing that was truly terrifying was the look of her eyes. Her eyes were still the same honey brown, but they were no longer sparkling, full of warmth and life as they had before. They were dull, haunted, there seemed to be no more emotions in those lifeless orbs.

The expression on her face was one of concentration and sadness, her lips were turned down in a frown, but even after all that anguish she had went through during the day, she still had the ability to think. To think about what had happened, why it did and how she would fix it, Hermione Granger was known for being obstinate and these were one of the moments.

"Hermione!" someone shouted, and the dejected girl looked up. The appearance on her face went from depression to confusion, and then to a hardened, cold and guarded air. The Gryffindor looked up to see the worried face of none other than Ginny Weasley. Thoughts were running through her head, why was she here?

"What do you want, Ginny?" asked Hermione, her mouth set in a firm line.

"I'm so, so sorry about Ron! And me to, I know I've been distant an-" the red head blabbed, but Hermione cut her off. "Ginny! Calm down!" she told her friend, "I can't hear what you're bloody saying." she finished.

Both girls looked at each other, a look of understanding passed between them and during the moment of silence, Ginny lunged towards Hermione.

"R-really Ginny, it's okay, I don't blame you for anything." Hermione said, voice cracking from the realization that she hadn't lost all of her friends. Ginny nodded, muttering things about how she'd never let this happen again or how Ron was gonna regret everything. After a few minutes Ginny got up, and started walking towards the door.

"Hermione, I'll be right back, while I'm gone you go clean up, stay here okay?" Ginny pleaded.

Hermione nodded and started grabbing her comfiest pair of pajamas and heading towards the girls' loo. She started to turn on the faucet, waiting for the bath to fill up. Humming quietly to herself she added a few drops of chamomile, sage, and thyme to the water. As each drop hit the surface of the clear water, the sound echoed through the practically empty room.

As she stepped into the warm water, she let out a sigh of relief. All the tension in her shoulders was slowly loosening, letting her feel properly relaxed, something she hadn't felt in a long time. As she lathered her hair with the shampoo, she breathed in the calming scent of mint and lavender. Ironic isn't it that she disliked Lavender Brown, but loved the scent of lavender. When she finished, she rinsed off and let the bath drain.

Hermione looked in the mirror, staring at her reflection, a mix of emotions flickering across her face. She grabbed her blow dryer and started to dry her hair, although the witch could've easily used magic she could never forget her Muggle roots. When she was done she styled her hair into a plait, and quickly slipped on her pajamas.

She walked out the bathroom, she gasped as she saw the TV, which had obviously been transfigured from something. Next to it stood Ginny Weasley, a tub of ice cream, some DVDs and a grin plastered on the red-head.

"What do you think?" asked Ginny, a smug look on her face.

"It's lovely!" gushed Hermione and she flung her arms around Ginny.

"Well then, let's begin our girl night, gossip, whatever!" said Ginny. Both girls started talking, each taking turns listening and talking. "Now tell me why is it that you brought all these sappy romantic movies?" questioned Hermione, and immediately Ginny's grin morphed into a frown.

"H-Harry broke up with me, well more like I broke up with him but still," she said, "I feel really bad, he looked so sad." Ginny finished. "Why?" her friend asked, a hint of shock laced in her voice.

"It's just my eyes have been on someone else for a while now, but you wouldn't understand Hermione." she told her, refusing to make eye contact.

"Ginny, tell me, I wouldn't think anything of it, you're my best friend, please!" she insisted.

"Hermione," she started, "It's Luna." she said, barely above a whisper. "Who? Ginny you're too quiet!" she egged her on.

"It's Luna!" she exclaimed, her face flustered and she looked as if she had made a mistake.

But as she looked at Hermione, she didn't see a face of pure disgust, just surprise, perhaps her friend wasn't disgusted by her as she thought it would be. Whatever it was, she knew she could trust Hermione to not reveal her secret until she was ready.

"Ginny, that's nothing to be ashamed about." said Hermione.

"Thanks, Hermione. Anyway stop with my life, tell me what happened with Ron." said Ginny, wanting to know why Hermione looked as if she just a shell of herself when she walked in.

Hermione told her she felt as if Harry, Ron, and Ginny didn't need her anymore, as if she was just that little virus that tagged along, and when she arrived in the common room she saw Ron and Lavender. Lavender was cooing over her Won-Won and when Ron had snapped at her when she chastised Lavender. The whole time Ginny was nodding along, a plan slowly forming in her mind.

"Hermione, why don't you just get out more? Get yourself a boyfriend or something, show Ron that you aren't some nerdy bookworm. No offense." advised Ginny.

A shocked silence followed after Ginny's exclamation. Hermione looked at her with a look of pure surprise. Me? A boyfriend? Like that's gonna happen! She thought to herself, but suddenly something clicked in her head, she could use Ginny's plan to her advantage. If she was to get a boyfriend, who said she couldn't help Ginny get a girlfriend. She smirked at her brilliance and looked at Ginny.

"Fine. Here's the deal, if I can get myself a boyfriend by the end of the school year, you have to ask Luna out. Deal?" she asked, and stuck out her hand.

"Deal." replied Ginny, they both grinned and shook on it.

 **What'd you think of the first chapter? I know it seems a little slow, but trust me it'll speed up soon. How long will it take Hermione to get a boyfriend? What about Ginny and Luna? Find out in the next chapter. Also, if you can, please leave a review, that'd be much appreciated! Thanks for reading!**

 **Kimmy**

 **x**


	2. Beginning

**Hey! I'm back! Here is chapter two, if anything bothers you, send me a message and I'll fix it as fast as I can.**

 **Disclaimer: I don't anything except for the plot, the rest belongs to the lovely J.K. Rowling.**

 **Hermione's P.O.V**

A high pitched beep jolted me awake. I glanced at my clock, the time read 6:00 A.M. I groaned, out of all the days it had to be Monday, which will always be my least favorite day.

I started to lay back down onto my comforter, but then I remembered what I had to do today. Today was Day 1 of the plan Ginny and I had made, which had been creatively dubbed, "Get Hermione A Boyfriend".

First step, was to make myself look presentable, my least favorite part. As soon as I got up from my bed, feelings of longing of my warm blanket swam through my mind. I shuddered as my feet touched the tiles of the bathroom.

I was about to turn the shower handle, but I hadn't even grabbed my clothes. Grumbling, I walked back to the dormitory, and grabbed my uniform.

Why couldn't boys be logical, and go for not just the looks, but also personality. I quickly showered, put on my school uniform, and started the transformation from a nerdy bookworm to a sexy intelligent woman.

That's how Ginny put it anyway. I looked in the mirror, staring back at me was a girl with bushy brown hair, it's not my fault, it runs in the family. Even though my teeth weren't abnormally large anymore, it didn't make me any less self conscious.

I started out with my hair, I grabbed my wand, muttered the incantation and began to dry my hair. Once I was finished, I grabbed my brush, and started to get rid of all the knots. I winced as the brush tugged at my hair, but I managed to go through with it.

When I was done, my hair was no longer frizzy, but there was something missing. A brilliant idea appeared in my head and I dashed back to the dorm, being careful not to wake anyone up. I rattled my brain, trying to remember where I had left it.

"Accio curling iron." I softly whispered and something zoomed towards me, my instincts kicked in and caught it successfully. I walked back to the bathroom for the third time, and I was faced with another problem. This was a wizardry school, there was no need for outlets.

"Desperate times call for desperate measures." I said out loud, and magically transfigured an outlet onto the wall, I loved being a witch.

I plugged it in, and started to curl my hair in loose waves, something simple yet stylish. I brushed my teeth, rinsed my mouth and looked at myself again. My hair was finally tamed, and my uniform was on. I took a little bit of a risk and applied a clear gloss Ginny had gotten me for my birthday.

I walked back out and checked the clock, 6:50 A.M. I still had plenty of time left before breakfast would actually start, so I grabbed my bag and headed toward the 6th Year's dormitory. When I reached the door, I silently opened it. But when I walked in the red-head was nowhere to be seen. Confused, I looked around, hoping to catch a glimpse of the fiery mane.

"Are you ready for it?" someone whispered by my ear, and jumped on me.

Startled I whipped my wand out of my robe, and pointed it towards my attacker. When I saw who it was, I placed my wand back inside my pocket, and let out a sigh of relief.

"Ginny! What was that for?" I asked in exasperation, letting out a huff of annoyance.

She looked at me with innocent eyes and shrugged. "Who did your hair? It's wonderful!" she gushed.

Honestly, did that girl have any faith in me.

"I did, Ginerva." I said, a hint of mischief laced in my voice. She looked at me as if I had suddenly grown another head.

I looked at her with a huge grin, "Don't you have any faith in me?" I teased and she quickly went out of her stupor.

"Well, look Hermione, just because you did it today, you still have to do it tomorrow, and the day after that..." she trailed off, a smug look on her face.

I should've realized this, any plan you make with Ginny Weasley, will always have its consequences. "Ginny Weasley!" I exclaimed, and started chasing after her.

But the red-head had years of practice, growing up with six brothers and a love for a quidditch she was to fast for me. Before I knew it, I was chasing her down the stairs, running in circles around the couch.

"What did you do to your hair? It still looks as hideous ever!" said Lavender, attempting to get a reaction from me. I rolled my eyes, and looked at Ginny, she nodded, with a silent agreement we both started chasing Lavender.

She screamed, and Ginny and I fell over laughing. Our fun stopped when someone started screaming like a crazy lunatic.

"What the bloody hell are you doing!" Ron yelled, his eyes narrowed, if looks could kill we'd both be dead.

Worry started to cloud my head, what would Ron think of Ginny hanging out with me? Before I could think of anything too do, Ginny was already one step ahead of me.

"What we're doing, dear brother, is laughing, are you really that thick?" she asked, mocking him. His face turned an ugly shade of red, next to him, Lavender was clinging onto him, whimpering like a little puppy.

"You can't be friends with her! She doesn't give a damn about any of us!" Ron spat, pointing his finger at me.

"Why not?" challenged Ginny, her voice was surprisingly calm, however, her eyes told a completely different story. She walked up to her brother, and before anyone could stop her, she swung her hand.

SMACK

I stared at her in shock, had she really just done that? Lavender let go of Ron, completely awestruck, Ron looked at Ginny with wide eyes.

After a few seconds, he recovered and glared at his only sister. He started to head up the stairs, but before he disappeared from sight he look back, his eyes on Ginny.

"I thought you were my sister," he said in a deathly tone, "stay the bloody hell away from her." he finished, darting his eyes toward me, he walked back up the stairs, leaving Lavender alone.

I was startled by his words and looked over to Ginny. Her face was flushed, from anger or frustration I couldn't tell. Tears were on the verge of spilling out of her eyes.

I enveloped her in a hug, but she didn't respond, and started walking towards the portrait, and sprinted out.

I chased after her, but by the time I got into the hallway, the stubborn red-head, had disappeared from sight.

I walked through a bunch of corridors, I was thankful I had woken up early today, otherwise I wouldn't have had enough time to go and search for her.

I turned a corner, hoping to catch a glimpse of Ginny, but to no avail. I kept looking through the halls, refusing to give up on my search.

Where could she have gone? My thoughts were interrupted when I collided into someone, I braced myself for the fall, but I never fell, someone had caught me.

"I'm so sor-" I stopped when I saw who had caught me.

 **Ginny's P.O.V**

As I walked out the portrait, I started running. I couldn't care where I was going, as long as I got away from the common room, I was fine.

My eyes stung at the thought of what Ron had said to me. Hermione's right, he really does have the emotional range of a teaspoon. Boys are just a bunch of pricks.

I stopped when I felt a light touch on my shoulder, I turned around, looking at a pair of pale gray eyes, it felt as if I was I drowning in a pool of silver.

I was mesmerized by their beauty, I snapped out of it when I became aware of whose eyes I was staring at.

"Hello, Ginny." said Luna in her serene, dreamy voice, sending shivers down my spine.

I could feel the heat rushing to my cheeks, I took a deep calming breath and barely managed to stutter, "H-Hi Luna."

Praying that she didn't hear the crack in my voice, but like usual she seemed to not have even notice. I let out a sigh of relief, turning back to Luna, I asked her, ''What are you doing here Luna?"

"Oh, I noticed a Wrackspurt floating around here," she paused, "you seemed kind of dazed too Ginny." she finished, her eyes staring at me with curiosity.

I told her about what had happened in the common room, she was nodding her head, whispering comforting things to me.

When I had finished talking, she wrapped her arms around me, as I hugged her I breathed in the smell of her shampoo.

At that moment, jasmine became my favorite type of flower.

"Bye Ginny, if you need anyone to talk too, I'm always here." said Luna, she let go of me and started walking towards the direction of the Great Hall.

Guilt rushed through me as I realized that I had left Hermione alone, I quickly started rushing back towards the common room.

I missed her warmth, the way she made my knees turn to jelly. I loved how her long blond hair hung delicately at her waist, images flashed through my mind of me running my fingers through her hair.

I reached the portrait of the Fat Lady, I quickly said the password, but when I walked in the common room was empty.

I had a feeling that Hermione wasn't there so I rushed back out, earning a complaint of from the Fat Lady telling me it was either stay in or out.

I walked through the corridors, trying for a glimpse of curly brown hair. I turned a corner and saw Hermione, I was about to run up to her when I saw who she was with.

I blinked, this had to be a hallucination. She was with Malfoy! To top it off, she was in his arms too! That girl had some explaining to do.

"Malfoy?!" she exclaimed, a few moments passed, no one made a move.

Her brown eyes were wide, a hint of shock was seen in them, meanwhile the ferret's eyes were darting from the girl in his arms and the hall.

Hermione quickly scrambled out of his arms, muttered an apology and started running towards my direction. As she passed me I grabbed her arm, but that was a huge mistake, in a split second her wand was at my throat.

"Seriously! Hermione, that's the second time this day!" I whined.

"Ginny, don't scare me like that!" she told me, and quickly put her wand away. She started walking towards the Great Hall.

Since I'm a very a observant person, I knew she was trying to avoid something. Me, being a good friend, decided to bring it up anyway.

"Sooo, Hermione, what was it with you and Malfoy back there?" I asked, letting a small innocent smile appear on my face.

Hermione turned around, looking at me her face twisted into a confused expression, but then recognition dawned on her, and she blushed. "W-what are you talking about, Gin?" she said, attempting to lie to me, ha, like she could.

"Don't lie to me Hermione, I was there." I fired back, wiggling my eyebrows. She looked around, to my convenience, no one was around to overhear us, I looked at her with a triumphant grin.

"Fine, don't you ever repeat this to anyone again," she began, "I was looking for you, and accidentally crashed into him, there happy?" Hermione finished.

I nodded, making a zipping motion with my fingers, we had reach the doors of the Great Hall.

"Come on! I'm starving!" I beckoned to Hermione and we walked towards the Gryffindor table. We sat down at the end of the table.

I filled my plate up, and started to eat. I looked at Hermione, her eyes seemed unfocused, she had barely even touched her plate.

I nudged her on the shoulder, but she didn't even seem to notice. I shrugged, and went back to my food, when I had finished I asked Hermione for the time.

She showed me her watch, it read 8:45, which meant class wouldn't start until another 15 minutes. I looked back to Hermione, but she had literally vanished into thin air.

"She probably went to class, always the goody two shoes." I sighed, shaking my head in amusement.

Hermione's P.O.V

As I headed towards the dungeon, I thought about my incident with Malfoy, why did it have to him out of all people.

The image of his intense, stormy gray eyes, erupted a swarm of butterflies in my stomach. I shook my head, this was Malfoy for goodness' sake, it must've been something I ate this morning.

But you didn't eat anything for breakfast

I shook off the thought, I walked into Professor Snape's classroom, choosing a desk in the middle of the room. As soon as I sat down, the bell rang, indicating the start of class.

A second later, Professor Snape walked in, his black robes billowing, a scowl set on his face.

"Today, we will be making the Polyjuice Potion, ingredients are on the board," he droned, I tuned the rest of his rambling out, only listening when he had nearly finished.

I started towards Neville, knowing he would be need help, but I stopped when Snape started talking again. "Your partners have already been assigned." he drawled, and with a wave of his wand the list of partners had appeared on the board.

I looked through the list, noticing that Harry had been put with Pansy Parkinson. I found my name, and looked at the name next to it, I blanched.

Out of all the people I could've worked with, I was with Malfoy.

 **Ooh, a cliffhanger! Ha, I'm not evil at all. What'd you think of this chapter? Please leave a review, it makes me update faster. Man, I sound desperate don't I, oh well. Thanks for reading! I'll have chapter three up in no time.**

 **Kimmy**

 **x**


End file.
